


Не стучите по книге Г'Квана

by natoth



Series: Мои переводы по В5 [4]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Г'Кар, На'Тот и неверие





	Не стучите по книге Г'Квана

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do Not Thump](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/331796) by pausanias. 



> Время действия: второй сезон  
> Бета: Doppelganger.

 Свечи окрасили темную комнату в красноватый цвет; Г'Кар, согнувшись, сидел за столом, неподвижный, как охотник, выдавая свое присутствие лишь голосом. Звук скользил и вибрировал глубоко в груди, наполняя комнату, и знакомые слова усмиряли страх и волнение. Он знал, что сзади стоит На'Тот, старательно подавляя усмешку, — что ж, пусть постоит. По крайней мере, сейчас она изображала уважение.  
        
      Его рука потянулась к «Книге Г'Квана», лежавшей возле локтя, а потом отдернулась, вернувшись в молитвенную позицию: ладонями вверх, туда, где должно было быть небо. Священное писание достаточно натерпелось сегодня от неверующих, подумал он, и раскатистый рык превратился в гимн.  
        
      На'Тот резко шагнула вперед и наклонилась. Очевидно, она решила, что ждала достаточно долго.   
        
      — Прощу прощения, что перебиваю вас, посол, но вот тут требуется ваша подпись.  
        
      И она шлепнула документ на ближайшую свободную плоскую поверхность.   
        
      Он вскрикнул, схватив ее за запястье.  
        
      — Не  _стучи_ …  
        
      — Прошу прощения, посол, — невозмутимо перебила его На'Тот, посмотрев ему в глаза. — Я забыла.  
        
      — Забыла? — он вздернул подбородок. — Что за чушь! Сколько раз…  
        
      — Об этом нигде не написано.  
        
      — Что?  
        
      Она остановилась напротив него, сдержанно улыбаясь.   
        
      — Ваши ритуалы заинтересовали меня, посол, потому что я ни разу не видела, чтобы другие последователи Г'Квана обращались с его книгой с таким же почтением, как вы. Я поискала информацию и нигде не нашла правила, которое бы диктовало, как именно к ней прикасаться. На самом деле Г'Кван очень старательно разделяет символизм и истинное значение, вот некоторые труды… — она нахмурилась, сосредотачиваясь, — На’Кам 2:17, Г’Лут 8:45, Дабрилл 1:12…  
        
      — Да, да, — перебил он ее. — Не всякий знак уважения должен быть продиктован или предписан, На'Тот. Некоторые из них мы выбираем, исходя из наших собственных верований.  
      Она наклонила голову.  
        
      — И когда же вы выбрали этот?  
        
      Ее вопрос окончательно испортил ему настроение. Г'Кар потянулся к свече, коснувшись огня пальцами, и она погасла с влажным шипением.  
        
      — Когда был ребенком.   
        
      Пальцы в перчатках тронули документ.  
        
      — И что это?  
        
      — Официальный ответ на соболезнования от бракири. Подпись нужно поставить вот тут, где отметка.  
        
      — Вижу, — раздраженно ответил он, склонившись над бумагой и нацарапав подпись. — А земляне не ответили?  
        
      — Нет, посол.  
        
      — Что! — он вскочил, смазав подпись, и обогнул стол. — Но почему? Это же важное предупреждение. От этого зависят судьбы миров, целых народов! Я ведь привел им доказательства.  
        
      Он указал на книгу.   
        
      — Они все тут, запечатленные на этих самых страницах!  
        
      Она ловко шагнула вперед и оказалась перед Г'Каром, заставив его остановиться.  
        
      — Это же религиозный текст. Возможно, они просто не верят.   
        
      — Невероятно. Не нужно быть последователем священного учения, чтобы узреть истину. Кто еще мог это сделать, если не Древний Враг? — он прошел мимо нее и взял книгу в руки, прижав к груди. Потом открыл и ткнул пальцем в карты. — Они не врут. Это факт!  
        
      На'Тот хладнокровно опустила глаза.  
        
      — Посол, позвольте мне побыть, как говорят земляне, адвокатом дьявола. Разве это не распространенный образ из ночного кошмара?  
        
      Он вскинул на нее пристальный взгляд.  
        
      — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
        
      — Ну, взгляните сами. Темные резкие линии и все эти изогнутые щупальца… все это может принадлежать любому чудовищу.   
        
      Он закрыл книгу, прижав к груди.   
        
      — Любому чудовищу, говоришь.   
        
      — Да, — она коварно улыбнулась. — И это очень похоже на центавриан, не так ли?  
      Воцарилось молчание. Похоже, она почувствовала, что совершила промашку.  
        
      — Это серьезное дело, серьезнее, чем ты можешь представить. И как я могу убедить в этом других, если не могу убедить даже тебя, ту, что должна быть на моей стороне?  
        
      — Должна? — она прижала кулак к груди, напрягшись. — Посол, я и есть та, кто на вашей стороне!   
        
      Она проследила за его передвижениями в недоумении, заметив, что он не смотрит на нее.   
      Г'Кар потряс головой, как упрямый ребенок.  
        
      — Ты не верила мне в том, что касалось… — и он выплюнул слово по слогам, — центавриан, а теперь не веришь мне и в этом.  
        
      — Неправда, — жестко и ровно ответила она. — Я прикрывала вас в ситуации с центаврианами, делала все, что в моих силах. Ведь это и мой мир, и моя история. Я ненавижу их так же сильно, как и вы.   
        
      Он моргнул, уставившись на нее.  
        
      — Очень в этом сомневаюсь.   
        
      Г'Кар повернулся, прислонившись к аппарату межзвездной связи, и уставился на темный экран.   
        
      — Или, возможно, сомневаешься ты. Ты помнишь Оккупацию?  
        
      Она нахмурилась.  
        
      — Я была совсем ребенком. Но это неважно…  
        
      — Нет, важно.   
        
      На'Тот прикусила язык на мгновение, глядя на его спину, неподвижную, как мишень.   
        
      — А… — На'Тот сделала паузу, дав ему возможность остановить ее, но он это упустил, и она продолжила: — Так вы помните осквернение святынь. Они вторглись на страницы вашей книги, так же, как вторглись на Нарн, а потом швырнули ее, порвали, выбросили вон.  
        
      — Да, они схватили и осквернили... — тихо произнес Г'Кар и выдохнул: — Мою книгу.   
        
      Она видела, как обмякли его плечи.   
        
      — На'Тот, — начал он почти жалобно, и голос его дрогнул. — Я был всего лишь ребенком…  
        
      — Вот почему вы выбрали именно это.  
        
      В ее голосе проскользнули нотки самодовольства, которые она постаралась скрыть: загадку удалось решить.   
        
      — Понимаю, посол. И впредь постараюсь относиться к книге с большим почтением.  
        
      На'Тот надеялась, что ее слова успокоили посла. По крайней мере, он подобрался и повернулся к ней с застывшей улыбкой на лице.   
        
      — Спасибо. Но прошу, поспеши, бракири не должны ждать. Мы не можем оскорблять даже самые отсталые расы в такое время.   
        
      Она поклонилась, забрала бумаги и ушла.  
        
      Дверь с шипением закрылась, заставив свечи замерцать. Г'Кар сел обратно за стол и снова зажег потушенную свечу. С нежностью и почтением открыл «Книгу Г'Квана»: такую красивую и нетронутую. Он прятался, лгал и сражался, лишь бы сохранить ее в чистоте, и будет так поступать и дальше, несмотря ни на что.   
        
      Он тронул изображение Древнего Врага кончиком пальца. Это были всего лишь чернила на бумаге, но даже сейчас он не мог заставить себя прикоснуться к этим острым изогнутым щупальцам.   
        
      — Ты права, На'Тот, — пробормотал он. — Они очень похожи внешне.  
        
      Г'Кар замер снова, но не как прячущийся мальчишка, а как страж, как тот, кто чувствует себя в безопасности.


End file.
